


Kiss With a Fist

by Neo_Naughtager



Category: Jroleplay (The Centricide Webseries Roleplay), Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dirty Talk, Fighting Kink, Flirting, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Manipulation, No Sex, Other, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, only pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Naughtager/pseuds/Neo_Naughtager
Summary: A Certain Doctor has been very doubleplusungood. Time for Big Brother to put a bit of order back into things.In which I write canon x oc in the current year because cringe culture is dead.
Relationships: INGSOC/Epistemological Anarchism, INGSOC/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Kiss With a Fist

The authoritarian pins the anarchist against the wall- the start of their normal routine. The feeling coursing through the doctor's wires and circuits was a familiar one- a mix of a boiling hate and an ever-present lust. And, with all the hate his soul holds- why was this the best way to vent it out?

INGSOC wedges their knee between his legs, eliciting a moan, a growl, and a curse, all at once. Ep bares his fangs in retaliation, snapping at them. He had a feeling tonight he wasn’t going to be let off that easy- The smile on their face and the need in their voice told him that much. 

“You’re Always Fighting against What You Crave, Little Anarchist…” They mutter, their lips against his ear. “Giving In Would be Plusgood, Would it Not~?” 

Their smile goes bitter, their tone shifting from mildly playful to deadly serious as the mark on their face emits that warm, hypnotic glow. A hand frees his wrist, then tilts his head down to face them.

“Dominance is Submission, Prole. Upsub to your Superior...”

There they go again with that word, that cursed title he’d never accept- though in more recent days it’s seemed to become less demanding and more like a question. As if they were asking if he’d give in to their authority. Though, the answer was clear; He’d never submit so easily. Just for thinking such an unscientific thought, the scientist laces his newly freed hand through INGSOC’s hair- tearing a handful from his scalp. As the auth curses in pain, Ep shoves him into the desk, mockingly laughing at him.

“Is That so, Huh~? Then I Guess you're Really looking to Get Fucked, Aren’t You~?” He bares his fangs in an attempt to both threaten and tease. The blushing scowl on their face showed him all he needs to know- and he fucking runs with it. 

“You miss my Bite? Huh~?” He chuckles. “ You miss This Cock? Can you Scientifically Prove that you Don't-”

Their hand is around his throat in a near instant, and it makes him pause, though he needs not to breathe- and the dictator knows this. The bloody red glow of their eye freezes him there as Ep is shoved back into the wall. INGSOC’s free hand wanders across the silicone surface of his skin, tearing the lab coat from his body with little issue.

"You're already Submitting." They say, their voice taking on an even darker, more sinister tone. Seductive and foreboding, a perfect mix of the two. "You've Submitted before, you'll Submit again, and for all of the Foreseeable Future." Their eyes flicker, the scar on their face intensifying in its brightness. "The Party knows…"

Their grip tightens, and they grind their knee between his legs- a half-needy whine leaving the doctor’s mouth. Damn PISSOC to hell for making his new vessel so… sensitive.

"You're already Mine, Brat… The Party Owns You…" Their breath is hot and heavy against his body- the most desperate Ep has ever seen them. But before a snarky comment could leave his mouth, their hand had already dipped below his waistband, stroking with intent. "Every Inch. There's no Weak Spot I haven't Memorized, No Spot of Flesh I Haven't- Fuck!"

INGSOC really needed to pay attention better- what happening to the omnipotent party? While they were distracted, Ep knees them in the dick, shoving them to the ground and climbing on top to pin them down. They scowl, curse, and the doctor spits in their face, holding them as still as he can manage.

INGSOC growls, their breath gently hitching in that way Ep adored. “That… That wasn't Doubleplusgood of you, Prole…”

He smirks, a wide smirk that flashes all of his metal teeth. A glitched laugh leaves his voice box. “So you Want Me To Be Good~?” The doctor shakes his head, leaning in close as their lips brush. “Then Make Me be good, Big Brother~”

He's kissing them now, but its nothing like the playful pecks from Futurism or the soft, shy kisses of Illegalism. Not even the seductive teasing kisses of this auth’s alternate dimension counterpart. No- It's feral, laced with a desire for suffering… Suffering from their hands alone. Teeth, tongues and lips class unceremoniously- eliciting a chorus of pain and pleasure. A sort of kiss that forbodes explosive violence, and as the dictator clawed at his back until it bled, cursing and threatening him with all manners of harm, the Epistemological Anarchist knew peace. He for sure enjoyed their little games. Especially the ones that escalate.

 _A Kiss With a Fist is Better Than None_ , he thought, pulling away just the tiniest bit.. And with that, he swings on him, sinking his teeth in his neck.


End file.
